Blind Love who is blind has to learn to trust
by Sharry93
Summary: Mit einem lauten Krachen knallte er gegen einen Felsen. Ein hysterisches Lachen begleitete ihn, während er zu Boden sackte. //verdammte Hexe...//. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und die Schmerzenswelle erwartete ihn...
1. Chapter 1

**loss of sight**

Die unerwartete Kraft der beiden feuerroten Strähle erfasste ihn an Stirn und Brust und schleuderte ihn mit einem lauten Knall gegen eine Felswand, wodurch eine kleine Gerölllawine ausgelöst wurde.

Ächzend sackte er zu Boden, während seine Ohren das hysterische Lachen der Magierin vernahmen //Verdammte Hexe...// dachte er, während sein Körper unter seinem Gewicht nachgab und es ihm schien, als würden Flammen ihn von innen herraus verbrennen.

Er hörte jemanden verzweifelt seinen Namen schreien. Der Zwiebelschneider, der verantwortlich für dass alles hier war, machte sich Sorgen um ihn, dass war ja mal ganz was Neues, doch darüber machte er sich grade kaum Gedanken, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich gegen den Schmerz zu wehren, der sich hoch in sein Gehirn zog und dort alles verbrannte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass wenn er die Augen geöffnet hätte, sie Flammen speien würden.

Am Rande seines Bewusstseins nahm er eine Stimme wahr und er wusste, dass es die der Hexe sein musste, doch dann erstarb auch diese und für einen Moment hörte er nur seinen eigenen Atem, der nur unregelmäßig und stoßweise war.

Als er spürte, dass die Schmerzen ihn nicht mehr lähmten begann er sich aufzurichten, die linke Hand vor die Augen gelehnt, die Rechte an der Felswand abgestützt, da hörte er Schritte und im nächsten Augenblick stand der Smutje neben ihm, rüttelte an seinen Schultern und fragte unsicher :" Marimo, alles in Ordnung?"

Unwirsch stieß dieser sich vom Koch weg, tat so, als würde er einfach nur genervt sein, doch in Wirklichkeit war er am Ende seiner Kräfte, was vielleicht auch von der Wunde am Rücken kam, die er sich im Kampf zugezogen hatte, und Angst hatte unter Sanjis Händen zusammen zu sacken, "Natürlich..." antwortete er murrend, bevor er sich zu einem etwas freundlicherem Ton herrablies "Wo ist dieses verfluchte Weibstück?" "Weg, Zorro, was ist los?"

Sanji war verwirrt, dass der Schwertkämpfer ihn wegdrücken würde, war ihm eigentlich klar gewesen, nicht aber diese komsiche Haltung von ihm, die linke Hand kontinuierlich auf die Augen gepresst, als ob er Schmerzen haben würde, wo hatten ihn die Blitze getroffen? Sanji wusste es nicht...

Wieder sah er zu dem Grünschopf, wohl wissend, dass dieser sich nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen halten konnte und versuchte es erneut :" Zorro, sieh mich an, was ist mit dir passiert?"

Wieder antwortete der Schwertkämpfer nicht auf seine Frage, aber diesmal lag es daran, dass er nach vorne kippte, da ihm die Beine den Dienst versagten, Sanji fing ihn auf, bevor er den Boden küssen konnte und drehte ihn so zu sich um, dass er ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte, die sich erschrocken geöffnet und geweitet hatten.

Der Schock traf Sanji kalt ins Gesicht, er wisch zurück, wobei Zorro sich gegen die Felsen fallen lassen musste um nicht um nicht umzukippen. "Was?... Das kann nicht sein!!" entfuhr es Sanji flüsternd, während er in die Augen Zorros starrte. Sie waren einst von einem schönen satten Grün geschmückt, die Wärme und Hass ausstrahlen konnten und dabei faszinierend funkelten. Jetzt war dieses Grün nur noch ein schwaches Abbild, blass und verschleiert, die Pupillen sahen ins Leere.

Doch das Schlimmste für Sanji war:

Er war Schuld!

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

Eine große Insel, größer wahrscheinlich als Vivi´s ganzes Königreich, riesig und auf keiner Karte verzeichnet.

Nami hatte angeordnet, dass das geändert werden sollte, also hatte sich die ganze Crew, bis auf Brook und Franky, von der Sunny begeben um sie zu erkunden. Es hätte eine Ferieninsel sein können. Riesige weiße Strände, Flüsse mit trinkbarem Wasser und heiße Quellen, dazu ein dichter Wald, der den meisten Teil der Insel bedeckte und mehr Dschungel als Wald war, Ja, das hörte sich nach einem Paradies an.

Doch schon wenige Stunden nachdem sie auf der Insel waren, hatte sich ihre Meinung geändert.

Denn dann war diese verfluchte Magierin aufgetaucht, die Sanji anschrie, ihr Leben ruiniert zu haben, was niemand außer er selber zu verstehen schien und begann damit, den männlichen Teil der Crew außer Betrieb zu setzten.

Der erste der fiel, war Chopper, von einer Feuerkugel erwischt und über und über mit Brandwunden, Robin war losgerannt um mit ihm zum Schiff zu kommen, Hilfe bei Franky und Brook suchend.

Der zweite, war Lyssop, mit mehreren gebrochenen Rippen und einem hohen Blutverlust war er zusammengebrochen. Nami hatte sich neben ihn fallen lassen, versuchte den Blutstrom aus der Bauchwunde zu stoppen, und war selber nun voll mit seinem Blut, während Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen.

Danach dauerte der Kampf lange, wobei sich die drei Kämpfer, der Koch Sanji, der Schwertkämpfer Zorro und der Kapitän Ruffy, eingestehen mussten, dass keiner von ihnen bisher auch nur einen einzigen Treffer gelandet hatten, geschweige denn sie berühren konnten.

Doch das hatte sie nicht aufhalten können, weiter zu kämpfen, bis weißer Nebel den Gummimenschen eingefangen hatte, woraus er sich anscheinend nicht befreien konnte und die Frau unter der Kaputze flüsterte :" Was wohl passiert, wenn Gummi erfriert..."

Das Letzte, was Sanji von Ruffy gesehen hatte, war eine erstarrte Statue, als der Schwertkämpfer ihn unsanft angerempelt hatte um ihn zu zeigen, dass sie die Verfolgung aufnehmen mussten, denn die Hexe machte einen Fluchtversuch.

Zusammen rasten sie ihr hinter her und ihnen wurde bald klar, dass es nicht im mindesten eine Flucht war, die Magierin wollte die Crew trennen, was sie geschaft hatte...

Als sie es endlich erlaubte, dass die beiden Kämpfer sie einholten, grinste sie breit, ihr Mund war dass einzigste, was man unter dem Schatten ihrer Kapuze sehen konnte,

und griff an.

Am Anfang schlugen sich die beiden recht gut, besser als vorher.

Dann machte Zorro einen entscheidenen Schlag und traf die Hexe mit voller kraft der stumpfen Schwertseite am Hals.

Er erwartete ein Knacken, kein Genick konnte diese Wucht aushalten, und war mehr verdutzt als wütend, als die Magierin sich im Flug zu ihm umdrehte, ihn wütend anfauchte und ihn dann, mit Hilfe ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten, durch die Luft wirbelte, wo er dann zu Boden krachte, eine tiefe Wunde im Rücken, direkt an der linken Schulter, Blut floss hinaus.

Sanji schrie seinen Namen, konnte der Schwertkämpfer denn nicht einmal auf sich selbst aufpassen?

Er setzte sich in Bewegung und wollte zu ihm, doch dann erstarrte er im Lauf, nichts rührte sich mehr, nur die Augen kontne er noch bewegen, als plötzlich diese unscheinbare Frau vor ihm erschien, mindestens zwei Köpfe kleiner und noch viel zu jung, für diese alte hexenhafte Stimme, welche zuckersüß flüsterte: " Sanji, du hast mir alles genommen, mit nur einer Tat, hast mein ganzes Leben in Dunkelheit getaucht, und um _diesen Mann_ sorgst du dich???" Sie lachte bitter "na ja, wenn du dich unbedingt um ihn sorgen willst, werde ich dir mal einen kleinen Gefallen tun."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich zu dem Schwertkämpfer um, der sich grade aufgerichtet hatte, murmelte etwas und Sanji starrte, unfähig sich zu bewegen, zu Zorro, der von zwei feuerroten Flüchen, in Blitzform, erwischt wurde, einer traf ihn mitten in die Brust, der andere krallte sich in seine Stirn. Mit einem leisen, überraschten Laut, hob er sich, wie in Zeitlupe, in die Luft, drehte sich mehrfach um sich selbst und krachte dann gegen eine Felswand, Knochen knackten. Ein Lachen holte ihn in die Realität zurück und seine Sorge sprengte die Ketten der Lähmung, er schrie nach Zorro und rannte zu ihm, doch die dünnen Arme der Magierin hielten ihn auf, soviel Kraft, viel zu stark, um von diesen Händen zu kommen.

Sie sah ihn fast schon liebevoll an und sagte :" Ich bin mal gespannt, was jetzt passiert, mal sehen wie lange es der Kleine aushält, es wird Spaß machen, ihm beim leiden zuzusehen und du bist schuld."sie drückte ihm was in die Sackotasche und verschwand.

Sanji brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu besinnen und rannte zu Zorro, der keuchend dabei war, sich aufzurichten.

~~~~ Flashback Ende ~~~~

Lange betrachtete Sanji Zorro, unfähig irgendwas zu tun oder zu sagen, sich seiner Schuld bewusst und ängstlich vor Zorros Anklage.

Als dieser schließlich Luft holte um etwas zu sagen, machte sich Sanji auf das Schlimmste gefasst, als er hörte :" Gibst du mir meine Schwerter?"

Verwirrt sah Sanji zu Zorro, dieser war leicht rot, und sah weg, er war beschähmt, über seine Unselbstständigkeit, was Sanji schwachsinnig fand.

Er nickte, und holte die Schwerter, die Zorro beim Aufprall fallen gelassen hatte. Erst beim Aufsammeln wurde ihm bewusst, dass Zorro sein Nicken gar nicht hatte sehen können.

Er seufzte, was konnten sie jetzt nur tun?


	2. Chapter 2

2. loss of confidence

Er stand ihm gegenüber, gefesselt von dem blick, der blinden, aber trotzdem immer noch wunderschönen grünen Augen.  
Er hielt die aufgesammelten Schwerter in seinen Händen, zwei an der Zahl das dritte war sich in seiner Scheide an Zorros Bauchbinde, es war jenes, welches von seinem Besitzer wie ein Heiligtum behandelt wurde, jenes, welches die anderen nie anfassen durften, jenes, welches Zorro nach dem Tod seiner besten Freundin geschenkt wurden war.  
Sanji erinnerte sich nicht mehr an den Namen, und in diesem Moment war es ihm um ehrlich zu sein auch egal, denn Trauer, Faszination, Angst, Wut und Sorge kämpften in ihm um die Herrschaft der Gefühle.  
Der Koch wusste, dass er die Schuld an Zorros Erblindung trug, auch wenn dieser ihn bisher weder angeschnauzt noch beschuldigt hatte, doch Sanji war sich sicher, dass dies noch kommen würde, sobald er den Mund aufmachte.  
Also wachtete er, unfähig, seinen Blick von Zorros Augen zu nehmen.  
Der Blonde hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, doch die Stimme des Schwertkämpfers erweckte ihm zum Leben : „ Sanji?"  
Dieser war überrascht, im ersten Moment hörte sich die Stimme des Älteren an wie immer, aber da war noch etwas,… sie war leiser als sonst, nicht viel, und ein kaum zu bemerkender Unterton lag in ihr, der Koch hätte nie gedacht, dass der Schwertkämpfer überhaupt wusste, dass es dieses Gefühl gab: Unsicherheit!  
„Hier bin ich." Flüsterte er und legte Zorro vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Dass war ein Fehler, wie er merkte, denn Zorro zuckte zurück unter der Berührung, brachte mehr als einen Meter zwischen sich und den Koch, welcher sich fast sicher war, dass er etwas hatte aufblitzen sehen, in den blinden Augen, war es Schmerz gewesen? Oder Angst?  
Besorgt begutachtete Sanji den Blinden, bis er es fand, na klar, dass war die Lösung, Zorro hatte eine nicht unwichtige Verletzung an der linken Schulter, Sanji hatte ihn wohl da berührt, o.k. nachvollziehbar.  
Das alles geschah innerhalb zwei Sekunden und Sanji murmelte rasch: „ Oh sorry, keine Absicht."  
Zorro reagierte gar nicht darauf, sondern streckte nur seine Hände aus, um seine Schwerter in Empfang zu nehmen. Mit zwei gekonnten Griffen steckte er sie weg.  
Dann herrschte erneut Ruhe zwischen den beiden.

Zorro seufzte. Er verabscheute die völlige Dunkelheit, nicht nur, weil er jetzt nichts mehr sehen konnte (logisch) und auf Hilfe anderer angewiesen war, sondern auch, weil sie verhasste, tief vergrabene aber nie vergessene, Erinnerungen in ihm hervorrief.  
Kurz gesagt: Er fühlte sich unwohl (was für eine Untertreibung) und war alleine irgendwo im nirgendwo.  
Falsch!  
Er war irgendwo alleine mit dem Smutje.  
Der Grünschopf murrte, ändern konnte er jetzt eh nichts mehr, also: „ Hey Koch, lass uns versuchen, die anderen zu finden, hier Rumzustehen bringt nicht wirklich viel."  
Er brachte ein schwaches Grinsen zu Stande, und streckte widerstrebend eine Hand aus.  
Als Sanji seine Hand ergriff, widerstand er dem aufkommenden Drang, sie zurückzuziehen und schloss seine Finger um die recht schmale Hand des Koches.  
Innerlich verfluchte er sich selbst, er wusste genau, dass er ohne den Blondschopf verloren sein würde, selbst mit seiner Sehkraft hatte er keinen Orientierungssinn, und der Verlust dieser, trug sicherlich nicht zur Besserung bei.  
Aber all dass war nur nebensächlich, dass was Zorro aufregte war, dass er vor dem Smutje Schwäche zeigte, mehrfach sogar, erst seine Blindheit, dann seine „Berührungsangst", wobei sich der Koch wahrscheinlich schon irgendeine falsche Erklärung zusammengereimt hat, was gut so war, und jetzt, gestand er hier stillschweigend sich und dem Koch ein, dass er ohne ihn aufgeschmissen war.

Es verwirrte ihn, als er die Worte seines Gegenübers hörte, keine Anschuldigungen oder Beleidigungen. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, auch wenn der Vorschlag des Marimos wenigstens etwas war.  
Doch Sanjis Gedanken waren schon vorgerannt. Wie sollte er Zorro sicher durch das Labyrinth von wegen Dschungel führen?  
Doch der Ältere nahm ihm das Grübeln ab, indem er die rechte Hand ausstreckte, er grinzte leicht (und gespielt), und Sanji verstand.  
Ganz sanft legte er seine Hand in Zorros, erst hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieser ihn loslassen wollte, nur um im nächsten Moment den festen Griff Zorros Finger zu spüren.  
„Okey!" sagte Sanji und gab sich Mühe, auch zu lächeln, was eigentlich Schwachsinn war, Zorro sah es nicht. „Lass uns los."  
„Hast du eine Ahnung, wo es lang geht?"  
„Nein!"  
„Gut."  
Mit diesem schwachen Versuch, einen Dialog aufzubauen, schritten sie los.  
Keiner von beiden sprach auch nur ein Wort, abgesehen von Sanjis Hinweisen und Warnungen, damit Zorro nicht gegen einen Baum oder durch eine Pfütze lief.  
Sanji war erschöpft, was komisch war, denn die letzten Nächte hatte er gut geschlafen, ohne Nachtwache, die hatte Nami Zorro für eine ganze Woche aufgebrummt, doch es war weniger der Körper, sondern eher der Geist, der müde war, es war ein schwieriger Tag gewesen, und er war noch nicht vorbei.  
Sanji war so tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er erschrak, als Zorros Stimme ertönte: „ Sag mal, glaubst du, den anderen geht es gut?" Sorge erfüllten leise den Unterton und Sanji wusste nur zu gut, dass auch Zorro sich verantwortlich für die anderen fühlte und dass auch ihm die Bilder ihrer verletzten Freunde durch den Kopf spuckten.  
Doch hingegen zu seinen unerwünschten Vermutungen antwortete er: „ Klar. Du kennst sie doch, so schnell passiert denen nichts."  
Ihm war klar, dass Zorro die gespielte Zuversicht sofort durchschaute, doch dieser ging gar nicht darauf ein, sondern versuchte, das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten: „Wo, glaubst du, sind sie?"  
Jetzt war Sanji echt verwundert und besorgt, er hatte die unterschwellige Frage /Glaubst du, sie warten auf uns?/ so leicht herausgehört, dass er Grund zur Annahme hatte, dass Zorro entweder den Verstand oder seinen unerschütterlichen Mut und seine Zuversicht verloren hatte.  
Das erste klang wahrscheinlicher.  
Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn dann doch zum Grinzen und drehte den Kopf entrüstet zu Zorro, der neben ihm weiterging: „ Was für eine Frage! Idiot, natürlich auf der Insel, das Schiff irgendwo sicher versteckt und suchen uns. Mal ehrlich, bist du wirklich davon ausgegangen, dass Ruffy uns, seine Crewmitglieder zurücklässt? Verrückt." Jetzt musste er fast lachen: „ Auch wenn ich es in deinem Fall verstehen würde."  
Dass dies mindestens ein Schritt zu weit war, spürte er sofort, Zorros Körper spannte sich an eine halbe Sekunde erstarrte er im Gehen.  
Dass verstand Sanji nun nicht, dieser kleine Seitenhieb hatte Zorro total aus der Fassung gebracht?  
Normalerweise lachte er doch über solche schwache Aktionen.  
„Was ist denn?" seine Stimme zitterte leicht, als er den Schwertkämpfer fragte.  
„Nichts." War die geknurrte abweisende Antwort.  
„Ach, jetzt komm schon, normalerweise bist du nicht so empfindlich!"  
Keine Antwort.  
Jetzt erst ahnte Sanji den Grund für Zorros ungewöhnliches Verhalten.  
„Zorro…?"

Als Sanji seinen Namen mit solcher Sorge und Unsicherheit aussprach, hob er den Kopf.  
„Was?" Er wollte nicht darüber reden, schlimm genug, dass der Zwiebelschneider ihm solche Ideen in den Kopf pflanzte.  
„Das hab ich doch nicht so gemeint, verdammt noch mal, dass sollte nur Spott sein, wie immer zwischen uns beiden…"  
Die Stimme des Smutjes war sichtlich verzweifelt, er hatte also bemerkt, wie Zorro seine Aussage aufgenommen hatte.  
Jetzt war es zu spät, Zorro hatte die ganze Zeit schon solche Gedanken gehabt, aber Sanji hatte ihnen erst die Möglichkeit gegeben, aus dem Unterbewusstsein, direkt in Zorros Überlegungen zu kriechen.  
Und nun überlagerte es Zorros Denken und die Unsicherheit lies ihn sprechen: „Aber wozu braucht der künftige König der Piraten einen blinden Schwertkämpfer?"  
Er verharrte, es war ihm nicht so klar gewesen, doch seine Gefühle klärten sich langsam: Wut, Zorn, Ungeduld, Verzweiflung, Unsicherheit, Angst und auch Verständnis und Akzeptanz.  
Ob es an dem Fluch oder an der Übermüdung lag, wusste er nicht, doch seine Füße wollten nicht mehr weiter und ein kleines Monster in ihm flüsterte leise, dass er ab jetzt nur noch eine Last sein würde, es nicht mehr Wert wäre, zu Ruffys Crew zu gehören.  
Es erwischte ihn kalt und nüchtern, genau wie der darauf folgende Fußtritt, der ihn gegen den nächst bestem Baum beförderte.


	3. Chapter 3

Als der Schwertkämpfer mit voller Wucht gegen den Baum krachte, was dieser nicht überlebte, gab er ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen von sich, der Kampf hatte ihn erschöpft und geschwächt, doch Sanji war das grade ziemlich egal. Er war außer sich vor Wut, wie konnte Zorro nur so etwas sagen? Kochend stellte sich der Smutje direkt vor, dem am Boden sitzenden, Zorro, der sich die Brust hielt. Er konnte nur flüstern, denn seine Stimme zitterte vor Zorn fast so stark, wie sein Körper: „Sag so was nie wider! Wag es nicht mal, auch nur solche Ideen zu haben! Wie kannst du glauben, dass Ruffy das interessieren würde? Wie kannst du glauben, dass er dich nicht braucht? Dass wir dich nicht brauchen? Denkst du wirklich, ICH würde dich hier zurücklassen? Traust du mir das wirklich zu?" Obwohl es in ihm tobte, zwang er sich zur Ruhe, denn es tat ihm jetzt schon leicht, den angeschlagenen Zorro verletzt zu haben, aber was dachte sich der Idiot auch? Er hockte sich so vor Zorro, dass sie auf gleicher Ebene waren. Ihm war klar, wie am Ende der Grünhaarige sein musste und sprach nun entspannter, fast sanft: „ Du gehörst zu Crew, wie jeder andere von uns, dass solltest du wissen. Wir sind eine Familie, und mir geht es extrem gegen den Strich, dass ich dir das erklären muss, wo du doch eigentlich immer für alle da warst. Und was deine Blindheit angeht, " er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln „Dass kriegen wir schon hin. Wir finden diese verfluchte Hexe und dann wird sie dich heilen, o.k? Hör auf dir so einen Schwachsinn, dass du nicht mehr gut genug wärst, einzureden!" Der Schwertkämpfer schien ihm zwar gehört zu haben, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, etwas zu erwidern, also legte Sanji ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm, um ihn hochzuziehen. Doch wieder wisch Zorro zurück. Nervös begutachtete der Koch den anderen, an sich war es logisch, dass der Blinde vor der Berührung desjenigen ausweichte, der ihn grade getreten hatte, aber… Sanji seufzte, aus dem Marimo würde er wohl nie schlau werden. Er stand auf um sich seufzend zu strecken und sah sich dabei um, es war schon dunkel geworden, also machte es wenig Sinn, weiter zu gehen, er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen: „ Okay, Marimo, du bleibst hier und rührst dich nicht vom Fleck /Ein Schnauben/, ich komme gleich wieder." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, hinter ihm hörte er noch Zorro rufen: „Du bist schon ein Idiot, Smutje. Erst kickst du mich durch den halben Wald, dann kommst du mit einem schnulzigem Gewäsch an, und jetzt haust du einfach ab?" Sanji hörte das Grinsen aus den Worten des anderen heraus und lachte: „Ja, und wenn du Pech hast, komm ich nicht mit was zum Futtern, sondern mit Fesseln und Knebel wider." Jetzt konnte er guten Gewissens weiterlaufen, Zorro war wieder mehr er selbst, zumindest etwas. Er lehnte sich, so bequem es eben ging, gegen die Überreste des Baumes, welcher dank Sanji, nun gefällt war. Seine linke Schulter brannte, damit war er aufgekommen, verdammter Schnitzelklopfer. Auf der anderen Seite hatte eben dieser ihm vor einigen dummen Taten bewahrt, scheiß Fluch! Doch Zorro wusste, dass aufregen nichts brachte, also entschied er sich, die Zeit damit zu überbrücken, auf Geräusche zu achten, die ihm sagten, ob Sanji zurückkehrte. Trotz seines Wissens, dass er grade über Schwachsinn grübelte, überlegte er sich, wie er es den anderen erklären würde und auf ihre Reaktionen. Er seufzte, warum machte er sich darüber Gedanken? Noch saß er mitten in einem riesigen Wald und wartete darauf, dass der Koch wieder auftauchte. … Wie er so in seinen Sorgen versunken war, bemerkte er das Rascheln in seiner Nähe nicht. Erst ein lautes Klicken und dass darauf folgende Geknister verrieten ihm, dass der Smutje zurückgekommen war, mit Feuerholz, warum hatte der denn solange gebraucht? Schließlich waren sie mitten in einem Wald. Er hob leicht den Kopf und fragte in die fast vollkommene Stille hinein: „Hey, Zwiebelschneider! Wo warst du? Und warum machst du Feuer?" „Ach, du bist wach." Kam eine leicht überraschte Antwort, „Ich dachte, du schläfst… Ich hab doch eben gesagt, dass ich was zu essen suche, weil es schon ziemlich dunkel ist und ich auch schon bald nichts mehr sehe, und was Holz, damit wir hier Rast machen können." „Aha, wenn du meinst. Was gibt es denn zu futtern?" „Du bist lustig, nichts Großartiges, ich hab nur ein paar Früchte und einen Hasen auftreiben können." „Reicht doch." „Das Problem ist die Zubereitung, außer einer Fleischnadel, bevor du fragst: damit hält man Rouladen zusammen und ich hab sie nur durch einen Zufall dabei, hab ich nichts zum Kochen hier, kein Messer, kein Kochtopf. Zum Braten kann ich hier so ne Felsplatte benutzen, aber der Rest…" Ein resigniertes Seufzen von Seiten des Koches, welches Zorro zum Grinsen anregte „Was?" wurde er auch sogleich von ihm angefahren, doch daraufhin grinste er nur noch breiter, zog eines seiner Heiligtümer hervor und hielt es in die Höhe: „ Manchmal bist du echt dumm, o.k, es ist nicht wirklich zum Kochen gedacht, aber es sollte ausreichen," „Natürlich, wieso bin ich da nicht selber drauf gekommen? Antworte nicht!" Sanji nahm Zorro bedächtig das Schwert ab, worauf dieser erwiderte: „Pass bloß auf, ansonsten kaufst du mir ein neues, nachdem ich dich vermöbelt habe!" „Ja ja." Einige Atemzüge verstrichen, in denen Zorro das Gewerkel vom Koch vernahm, der den Hasen bearbeitete. „Sag mal, " begann er dann neugierig „Warum hasst diese Hexe so, dass sie alle Männer in deiner Nähe, also deine Crew, angreift?" Er bezweifelte, dass Sanji antworten würde, und war daher um so erstaunter, als dieser sich neben ihn setzte und die Geschichte erzählte: „ Dass ist schon sicherlich ein paar Jahre her, ich arbeitete damals noch im Baratié, wie du weißt, und es war eigentlich wie immer. Reiche Männer, schöne Frauen, Piraten und Marineleute, nichts Besonderes. Es war früher Abend, als diese,… diese Frau, damals unter dem Namen beloved Belle, das Baratié betrat, um sie herum, eine Traube von Bodyguards, die sie alle anhimmelten. Doch das Merkwürdige war, die Veränderung, die den Raum durchflutete, als sie hereinkam. Alle Männer, alt, jung, in Begleitung oder ohne, sprangen auf, und rannten zu ihr. Sie kämpften und warben um sie. Versprachen ihr die Welt und ihr schien es zu gefallen, aber sie sah so aus, als würde sie dass alles für normal halten. Und was für mich an Verrücktesten war, war, dass mich diese Frau geradezu anwiderte, obwohl sie recht hübsch war, /ein gehüsteltes Lachen/ ja ich weiß, dass du mich für einen Weiberhelden hältst, auf jeden Fall hat sie mich ziemlich genervt weil alle Köche aus der Küche kamen , um sie anzubeten, und als dann auch noch Jeff kam und ihr sein Restaurant schenken wollte, riss bei mir die Geduld und ich trat sie hochkant raus." „Wow, dass hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Kringelbraue, und darum ist sie so wütend?" „Hör es dir doch zu ende an, du Quälgeist. Denn in dem Moment, wo ich sie rausgeworfen habe, interessierte sich plötzlich kein Schwein mehr für sie, weder Jeff, noch ihre Schrankmänner, und als sie aufguckte, war sie nur noch extrem hässlich." „Ein magischer Trick also?" „Genau, und da man ihn anscheinend nur einmal anwenden kann, hasst sie mich, da sie jetzt für immer hässlich und unattraktiv ist." Er endete mit einem Seufzer. Jetzt hatte er Zorro alles erzählt, wie würde er wohl reagieren? Um der bevorstehenden Verurteilung zu entkommen, sprang er auf, um nach dem essen zu sehen. Er beugte sich gerade über den Hasen, als hinter ihm ein leises, irgendwie angenehmes, Lachen ertönte, gefolgt von Zorros friedlich gestimmter Stimme: „Ne, wie geil, jetzt machst du einmal etwas richtig und dann kommt so was raus." Überrumpelt von dieser Aussage, drehte sich der Koch um: „Du bist also nicht sauer auf mich? Immerhin trage ich die Schuld an deiner Erblindung." Die letzten Worte murmelte er nur noch, es machte sich ja nichts vor, doch der Schwertkämpfer schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf: „Es ist o.k, so ja, ich dachte, um ehrlich zu sein, dass du ihr die Jungfräulichkeit genommen hättest, und dass sie sich deshalb an dir rächen wollte." Er lachte wieder auf diese leise Art, was Sanji einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte,: „Ich hätte das Gleiche getan, jeder von uns." Zorro lächelte, etwas was Sanji nur selten gesehen hatte, und dieses Lächeln war noch nie für ihn bestimmt gewesen. Leicht errötete er. VERFLUCHT! ER WURDE ROT! Warum dass denn?! Schnell drehte er sich um, und verteilte das Essen auf zwei Teller ersetzende Steine, als ihm klar wurde, dass Zorro es gar nicht hatte sehen können. Erleichtert drehte er sich zu dem immer noch leicht lächelnden Schwertkämpfer.


End file.
